


What Does It Mean To Be A Hero?

by superheroism



Category: DCU, Invincible (Image Comics), Marvel, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroism/pseuds/superheroism
Summary: A poem about heroics, and how we see it everyday, without realizing it. It is all of us.I think that we all do heroic things, but hero is not a noun, it's a verb.- Robert Downey Jr.





	What Does It Mean To Be A Hero?

What does it mean to be a hero?  
Look in the mirror and then you'll know.  
It is the human dressed in a colourful costume, soaring high in the sky, swooping down to right the wrongs and prevent injury.  
It is the human who lurks in the shadows, behind a frightful mask, dispensing justice by hurting the oppressors.  
It is the humans who put their life on the line everyday to protect the people, their loved ones and the roots of their existence.  
It is the human who saved another living being's life by offering something which is essential for their existence, but is given away so that the sanctity of life may be maintained.  
It is the humans who fight their own hell, sometimes may even get consumed by it but still rise up everyday to help the others going through the same realm.  
It is the humans who work painstakingly hard to provide the comforts that we have today to speak of.  
It is the humans who make us smile, in ways we cannot even think of.  
So the next time you question what is the meaning of life, of existence, ask yourself,  
What does it mean to be a hero?  
Look in the mirror and then you'll know.

**Author's Note:**

> The first two lines and the last two lines of this piece are taken from Karen Page's speech at the end of Marvel's Daredevil Season 2 Episode 13.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Please leave constructive criticism and positive comments below.


End file.
